


In The Shadow Of A Miracle

by Magicalmaladies



Series: Of Many Passing Moments [1]
Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: M/M, SnowBaz, basically anything can happen, lots of fluff, the parent years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicalmaladies/pseuds/Magicalmaladies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a known fact that babies make for tired parents. But when you're Simon Snow, the greatest adventure is the present- no matter how sleep deprived you might be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Shadow Of A Miracle

Simon rolled over and looked at Baz. The moonlight played off the pale of his skin and caused his hair to blend in with the shadows of their room. He couldn't believe how far they had come, how long ago it was when they didn't share a bed.

Sometimes Simon missed Watford, her long halls and grand ceilings, the crackle of magic in the air. But the sanctuary of his home, his and Baz's cottage in the countryside, was more than enough to make up for it. The past belongs in the past, and thank Crowley it stayed that way. Although he had to admit that he still had nightmares about a certain little boy in a purple cape...no, that was another lifetime ago and he wouldn't think of it now.

Instead he drank in the sight of his husband asleep next to him. Baz was sprawled across the bed, definitely taking up more than his fair share which was unusual. Simon could tell that it was a deeper sleep than normal, but that was probably because Baz had been up late with the baby. Their baby. September was a crier but at least she was finally here; they had waited so long for the adoption to be approved. Simon glanced down at the band of pale skin on his ring finger and thought that maybe things might end up alright after all.

A shrill scream pierced the night and Baz stirred, cracking a blood shot eye to peer at Simon. "Want me to get it?" he said, voice heavy with sleep.

Simon leaned over and placed a kiss to Baz's forehead. "Nah, I got it this time. You go back to sleep." He crawled out of bed, put his slippers on, and softly shut the door on his way out.

He padded down the hallway and listened to his daughter's cry grow louder. He wondered what could possibly be causing them this time and if he would be able to put her back to sleep. He wasn't any good at this stuff- baby stuff. Baz was the natural. He always seemed to know what was the matter.

Simon opened the door to the nursery and made his way to the crib. "Hey there, September. What's bothering Daddy's little girl?" The wails actually stopped for once. Two brilliant green eyes stared up at him and she reached out her chubby fingers, grabbing at the air. Simon picked her up, and sat down in the rocking chair that faced the window.

The forest outside was quiet and dark, the only light coming from the flickering glow of a few fireflies. September cooed in his arms and he held her close and rocked her gently. "It's okay. Daddy's here. He's not going to let anything bad happen to you. Not now, not ever."

He looked down at his tiny baby, his perfect girl. The rosy red of her cheeks and the shock of black hair starting to form. Her thick eyelashes down to her miniature toes. He watched as her blinks became slower and slower, until her eyes finally stayed closed and her tiny chest rose and fell with the deep inhales and exhales of sleep.

He sat there, in the quiet still, for awhile with his precious child in his arms. _This._ This was unconditional love. What he felt in his heart was something that would never stop flowing, never recede. It felt bottomless and eternal, a wellspring that would never need replenishing.

He got up and set Ember in her crib before returning to his room. As he slid beneath the covers he heard Baz say, "About time, Snow. I thought you would never come back."

"I thought I was going by Simon now."

"Ah. Well, sometimes when I'm tired I slip back into our teenage years. All so exciting you know."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Simon said, slipping his arms around his husband's middle and pulling him close. "I think raising a child is more than enough in that department."

"Of course. But don't you ever miss it sometimes? The thrill, the adventure, the magic of being young and invincible?"

"Not really. You see, my best adventure isn't over yet."

"And what, pray tell, is that?" Baz murmured, threading his fingers through Simon's.

"Why, don't you already know? I'm holding it right now."

"You always were sappy." The comment was harsh but the eyes that delivered it were not.

Simon smiled and pressed his lips into Baz's hair. "That didn't stop you from marrying me."

"Well you were the one that proposed. And who am I to turn the Mage's Heir down? Couldn't be known as the man who was silly enough to tell Simon Oliver Snow 'no'. Only a fool would, and _that_ I am not."

Simon yawned, long and deep. "I think I could argue for a lovesick one."

"Then you would most certainly be right."

They fell asleep like that, intertwined together much in the same way that their lives were. Simon would still have nightmares, and Baz would worry every time September scraped a knee growing up. Both fathers would tear up at all her graduations (kindergarten to eighth year) and Simon would have the worst case of empty nest syndrome that the British Isles had ever seen. And near the end, they would both agree that she was the best thing to ever happen to them. But for now- right now- it was just the two of them. Two lovesick little fools. And nobody could argue with that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Right. So. I hope you liked it, I certainly did! In case anyone hasn't noticed, this is going to be part of a ongoing collection of drabbles and short stories. Basically, it will just be little blips that I keep under the same series name, Of Many Passing Moments. I don't know how many will end up in this, but hopefully there will be a least a few more on the way. If anyone has prompts they would like to see, just leave a comment or drop by my tumblr, distractedbythedictionary, and I'll see what I can do. No promises though! Thanks for all of your continued support :)


End file.
